Fuego y Tierra
by Violette Moore
Summary: (Mars/Endimion) Habían sido ellos quienes se enamoraron hacía tantos milenios. No su Princesa y él, pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo ¿Tendría importancia o solución?.


Saludos! La presente historia es un regalo para _Addie Redfield_ y está basada más que nada en el **Milenio de Plata** y la leyenda de **Endimion** según la mitología griega. Para que funcione dentro de los parámetros del anime/manga sería preciso decir que sí, han sucedido todos los eventos que recordamos de los 90's con la salvedad de la saga "Sailor Moon R" es decir: No existe Rini, ni tienen idea de quiénes son los descendientes de **Black Moon.** (al menos no como los conocimos).

Y por último y no menos importante.** Advertencia: Yuri leve. **

* * *

><p><strong>Fuego y Tierra.<br>****(Sailor Mars / Endimion)**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Las flamas crepitan con la misma intensidad que los ojos violáceos que admiran su gradación de luces y sombras, una vista al futuro, una visión del pasado, lo que sea, pero ella necesita algo.

Vuelve a la tarea de hacer danzar sus dedos sobre las llamas, los doce signos son dibujados con maestría excelsa, uno por cada perla del rosario que a la vez cambia de posición y describe formas con el vaivén de sus manos, las flamas aumentan de intensidad, una gota de sudor recorre su frente, lleva poco más de veinte minutos en su labor o quizá lleve un par de horas, no lo recuerda.

Solo recuerda el crepitar de las flamas, una brisa que le heló el alma, el roce de unas manos y el clamor de una mirada que silenció su última plegaria.

Rei Hino, ruega a los dioses de este y otros mundos, en su haber ha aprendido a convocar espíritus, a hacer que le muestren lo desconocido —tanto para bien, como para mal— y esto lo dice porque las más de las veces es llamada bruja y temida por el mundo pero no por todos. No por ellas, las elegidas a compartir, el mismo destino.

Las flamas se aplacan, es el momento de soltar su petición, para que suceda como lo desea toma una diminuta espada, la misma que le entregó un ser amado _—Nicholas— _la imagen del joven aprendiz pasa por su cabeza pero no es a él a quien pertenece el objeto, se lo ofreció Haruka Tenou tan pronto le dijo que tenía un mal presentimiento sobre las futuras bodas de su Reina y el Rey, corta la palma de su mano, la sangre cae sobre la llama, acto seguido corta un mechón de su cabello y al reaccionar escucha el sonoro grito de sus fieles sirvientes _Phobos_ y_Deimos_.

Los cuervos deben estar apostados a ambos lados de su posición sobre el tejado del templo, ella no duda en actuar, la visión que tuvo hace dos noches, se repetirá.

Eran ella y maldita fuera por todos los espíritus del infierno, pero también era él.

—Muéstrame mi pasado guardián del fuego, tu elegida, la guerrera del planeta Marte, te lo ordena. Y acto seguido las flamas parecen consumir su sustancia, el fuego se vuelve absoluto, la guerrera arde pero no grita, no siente, no teme, Rei cae de espaldas cual si solo estuviera durmiendo pero no lo hace. Su espíritu viaja a través de sueños y dimensiones, viaja a través de historias y retorna al cuerpo que una vez fue suyo, mil años en el pasado, en el Palacio de Cristal.

**. . . o.O.o . . . **

La guerrera del fuego siente un estremecimiento recorrer cada fibra de su ser, ella junto con la guerrera del agua son las encargadas de proteger a la princesa; lo han estado haciendo desde que la vieron por primera vez con sus ropas de niña y recostada en la cuna, todas se arrodillaron al rededor de la futura soberana, con una rodilla al aire y la otra en el suelo ofrecieron una reverencia y juraron a la Reina proteger a su descendencia hasta el final de los tiempos.

_Y ese final había llegado._

Hicieron de la vista gorda por ceder a los ruegos de la princesa, después de todo, no era él quién la había buscado, sino ella.

Pasaba las noches, horas enteras apostada frente al balcón admirando la Tierra, anhelando, esperando a que ese encantador humano de armadura negra y capa roja finalmente escuchara su llamado.

No sabían nada de él, las guerreras y ella misma lo tomaron como un pasatiempo de su princesa, el capricho de una adolescente que está a horas de convertirse en Reina y ser desposada por alguien que nunca ha tocado de modo que, cuando la princesa soltó un emocionado grito y todo su cuerpo estremeció de gozo las guerreras no pudieron hacer otra cosa mas que aguardar con contemplación.

—¡Me ha visto! ¡Finalmente me ha visto! —cuando un terrestre mira a alguien de la luna, se abre un canal que conecta a ambos mundos; mismo que solo puede ser visitado a través de los sueños.

El caballero bajó de su corcel, negro como la noche sintiéndose ligeramente turbado y miro el reflejo del cielo en las transparentes aguas del lago poco después sus párpados comenzaron a pesar, los ojos a escocer, se recostó a la sombra de un frondoso árbol, era apuesto, endemoniadamente apuesto.

Todas las guerreras lo reconocieron, las del amor y del trueno con un poco más de coquetería ya que la segunda de estas hizo ondear los vientos alrededor del joven y se tomó la libertad de acariciar su rostro, a través de las hojas del roble.

—¡Eres de lo peor Jupiter! —recriminó la guerrera del amor enfundada en su elegante túnica de capa blanca—

—Solo quería asegurarme de que fuera real y no producto de la llamada, demencia compartida

—Locura de dos —corrigió la guerrera del conocimiento, mientras miraba a la princesa partir por el largo pasillo que conducía a la sala de meditación.

—¡Una escapada por amor! —gritó la guerrera Venus—

—¡Guarda silencio! —reprendió la guerrera Júpiter—

—Si queremos proteger a su alteza lo mejor sería volver a nuestros puestos, la ronda de la guardia Real está próxima a repetirse y todas sabemos lo que significa eso.

Ambas guerreras asintieron y regresaron a su posición, ella se quedó con Mercurio, la joven guerrera de cabellos cortos y ojos azules la miraba pacientemente, sabía reconocer su mirada, leer su rostro, después de todo, ellas dos eran la escolta principal de la princesa.

—¿Qué no me estás diciendo Marte?

—Tengo un mal presentimiento —Mercurio miró las blancas aguas del Palacio, si acusara algún peligro a su majestad o a sus habitantes las aguas se lo dirían, comenzarían a ondear y de momento parecían tan calmas como hasta ahora, siempre lo habían estado.

—¿Tuviste una visión? —ella negó inquieta desde su posición, mirando el pasillo por donde viera desaparecer a la princesa—

—No la creerás tan desesperada como para decirle a ese humano como llegar hasta aquí, ¿verdad?

—En absoluto, la princesa es joven e impetuosa pero fue educada por la Reina, conoce su destino, sabe que está —como nosotras— atada a él.

_Pero no lo aceptaba._

Ambas guerreras anduvieron por el pasillo hasta alcanzar las puertas abiertas de par en par de la sala de meditación, ahí sobre un diván de marfil y seda yacía la princesa cual larga y hermosa era, su cabellera suelta, como hilos de oro diseminados por el largo de su tronco, hasta alcanzar el piso y la túnica blanca, desprovista de su cuerpo.

Mercurio volvió sobre sus pasos cerrando las puertas tras de sí, llamar a un terrestre a través de los sueños generaba encuentros, donde lo físico e inmaterial podían converger en uno mismo, es decir.

La princesa se entregaba a besos y caricias que para el caballero parecerían un sueño pero que para ella estaban siendo verdaderos.

Marte admiró el cuerpo de su soberana siendo profanado por una ilusión, las manos invisibles del caballero recorriendo sus formas con soltura y pasión extrayéndole jadeos y susurros leves, haciéndola caer en una danza sutil y exquisita de la que solo quedaría evidencia en la humedad entre sus piernas, lo sonrosado de sus mejillas y lo hinchado de sus pezones, Marte permaneció en silencio observando la violación que no podía calificarse de tal ya que era su princesa quien de manera consciente se entregaba a él, debía hacerla despertar antes de llegar a un lugar sin retorno, antes de que la sangre de su soberana dejara abierto el camino.

La puerta para que él y cualquiera de su especie pudieran entrar al palacio cada vez que quisieran pero en lugar de ello se quedó observando hasta el final y es que tanto ella, como él eran demasiado apuestos.

Se había negado a aceptarlo en presencia de las guerreras, pero lo cierto era que ese terrestre había conseguido escalar a una parte que creía desierta en su corazón, advertir la luz en sus ojos que no se parecía en nada a la de los habitantes de la luna había significado para la guardiana de la pasión algo mucho más perturbador y aterrador que para el resto.

Su Princesa despertó al tiempo que ella misma se permitía una profana imaginación, pensó al caballero tocándola a ella, dibujándola, esculpiendo a la guerrera altiva y determinada que tenía que ser y no lo frenó. Pensó sus manos sobre las hebras de su cabello largo y negro, sintió su gusto en la boca, su tacto en el pecho como si fuera real y no solo inventado y poco después cuando estaba por llegar a sus más íntimos recovecos y tanto las piernas como el aliento le comenzaban a fallar, escuchó jadear a su princesa con clamor, ávida, lívida, se obligó a regresar del sueño y admirar a la diosa que tenía de frente.

La sangre manaba ahora entre sus pálidas piernas, presa del delirio y la satisfacción volvió a dejarse caer contra el diván.

El pacto estaba hecho, ahora ella podía llegar a él y viceversa.

—Mi señora…—se apresuró a decir pero por toda respuesta no obtuvo nada más que más deliciosos jadeos y espasmos en contestación— Su prometido, el Príncipe Diamante ardería en furia cuando lo supiera pero si lo sabía o no, si lo entendía o no, si le importaba o no. Eso salía sobrando.

—Ven aquí —suplicó la princesa— ayúdame a levantarme, quiero verlo otra vez, Marte obedeció no sin antes levantar la túnica del suelo, una hermosa prenda de seda lunar que desprendía destellos plateados al andar y caía sobre su soberana esbelta y bien formada con una gracia que la hacía lucir justo como lo que era.

La encantadora Diosa de la Luna.

—Espera un segundo —Marte frenó su acción a escasos centímetros de la princesa, podía sentir su calor, percibir los humores de la que debería ser etérea pero que ahora se habían mezclado con el sudor y la sal de un humano.

—Acércate a mi, borra la sangre. Si el vestido se estropea, sabes bien que Diamante lo notará. —ella asintió con un ligero temblor en la boca del estómago— sabía a lo que se refería, las manos de una guardiana no podían mancharse de sangre, mucho menos las de su alteza, de modo que esta se recostó de nuevo, abrió las piernas a voluntad, descubrió la blancura entre sus muslos, como la ostra que oculta a la perla y Marte bebió de su hiel pensando en las caricias del amante, el caballero nocturno, aquel que la había tocado secreta y perniciosamente, como ninguno.

Ambas, princesa y guerrera se entregaron así a una nueva danza que demandaba no solo los fluidos de la fricción de sus cuerpos sino algo de serenidad y humildad. Los calores de doncella y guardiana se fusionaron al igual que los hilos de sus cabellos y las yemas de sus dedos hasta que no quedó rastro alguno de pecado.

—¿Se lo ha pedido?

—Aún no, como te dije, quiero volverlo a ver. —Marte asintió no sin antes recibir un beso de labios de su ahora amante y señora, un contacto casto, tímido e increíblemente arrebatador, se descubrió a si misma abriendo los labios a la vez, probando el gusto de la princesa que no tenía nada que envidiar a las claras aguas de sus lagos.

—¿Confío en que no hablarás con nadie de esto, ni siquiera Mercurio?

—Si eso es lo que quiere

—Sí, lo quiero

Anduvieron de regreso, después de colocarle el vestido y anudar sus cabellos, en el balcón Mercurio era presa de la exaltación propia, había engañado a la guardia personal de la Reina, le hizo creer que la princesa yacía dormida, totalmente ajena a la depravación de otros mundos, en la sala de meditación, como se le ordenó preparándose para su boda, misma que debía coincidir con la entrada de la Luna Nueva.

—Una noche sin luna para crear otra luna, así es como se había escrito y así es como la princesa, en su desesperación deseaba evitar con fervor.

El caballero permanecía dónde lo habían dejado, apenas si despertaba de su letargo, poseído, consumado y sumamente turbado miraba las aguas del lago en espera de su encanto.

La mujer de la luna, según contaba la leyenda, bajó de los cielos para lavar su cuerpo en las aguas calmas de ese mismo lago, enamorando con su presencia a un pastor que yacía al igual que lo hacía él bajo las sombras del árbol.

Debía tratarse de ella, tenía que serlo, la mujer con que soñó no podía pertenecer a este mundo, su piel como la leche, los cabellos como el oro y los botones tanto de sus pechos como de su sexo, rosados y tiernos como el interior de un cerezo.

Selene admiró a su terrestre con total devoción, los cabellos negros como la noche, los ojos azules como la tierra, se había prendado de él tan pronto como lo vio por primera vez.

No temía a su destino, no temía a su traición. Pues como princesa y futura Reina debía guardar su virtud para un solo hombre, el elegido por sus padres, desde el día de su alumbramiento.

Diamante, hijo del medio hermano de su padre. _¿Cómo podía desposarse con él?_Cómo con un hombre cuyos cabellos esbozaban la inmensidad de la nada, una blancura como la del Reino entero y una mirada vacía y pérfida. Su cuerpo temblaba de la cabeza a los pies cada que él la miraba. No era ese hombre lo que quería para sí o para su pueblo.

—Voy a ir con él —anunció a sus guardianas quienes intercambiaron una temerosa mirada en contestación—

—Mi señora…—comenzó Mercurio pero Marte la frenó—

—Usen esto —les entregó una llave de oro— Si cualquiera entra a mis aposentos y pregunta por mi, solo basta con cerrar los ojos y pedirle a la llave que las deje emular mi apariencia.

—Venus…

—Sí, pueden pedírselo a ella, como guardiana del amor, estará mas que encantada de participar en esto

—¿Y si sucede algo? ¿Si Diamante…

—Le hice jurar que no nos veríamos hasta oficiar la boda, de hecho ni siquiera se encuentra en el Palacio en este momento, ha ido a la Luna Negra, según mi padre, él y todos los hombres del reino traerán…

—Princesa…—La voz de Luna llegó claramente a oídos de todas haciendo que se congelaran en su sitio— Mercurio usó sus burbujas para crear una densa neblina que ocultara al joven de los ojos de la guardiana.

—Creí que a estas horas ya estaría preparada

—Y lo estoy, es solo que la sala de meditación...no es el lugar más apropiado para tomar un descanso

—Concuerdo con ello y si me permite yo misma la llevaré a sus aposentos, debería arreglar su cabello para la ocasión algo un poco más alto quizá —Selene asintió no sin antes intercambiar unas palabras con su guardiana.

—Tiene que ser ahora, toma la llave…

—Creí que solo tú...

—Eres más lista que eso Marte, confío en ti. —La guardiana y su princesa desaparecieron, dejando a la guerrera con un nuevo temor instalado en el corazón—

—¿Qué es lo que te ha pedido? —cuestionó la guerrera del agua—

—Que mantengas esa neblina toda la noche si es preciso, yo debo ir a mi templo a orar…por la unión de ellos. —Mercurio asintió firme en su misión, las gemas en torno a sus muñecas, pecho y oídos resplandecieron al mismo color de su elemento, la neblina duraría hasta las primeras luces del alba, Marte lo sabía, así como también que esta misión, sería su perdición.

Humedeció su lengua en el interior de los labios, no solo había probado los fluidos de su princesa sino que ahora también poseía los de él, el puente a la tierra se abriría para ella, aunque para hacerlo debía traicionar sus principios, su identidad y también…su cuerpo. Tomó la llave entre sus dedos, pidió poder convertirse en otra, ser una Princesa, aunque no una cualquiera.

La Diosa de la Luna y bajar así a la Tierra.

El caballero ya sospechaba que esto se trataba más bien de una maldición que de una ensoñación, jamás debió leer esos libros, dejar su castillo ni abandonar el reino. Su madre no se lo perdonaría, esta vez seguro como el infierno que ya no lo haría, Beryl tenía un carácter que parecía sacado del mismísimo...

Las aguas del lago comenzaron a ondear, él tomó su espada en manos, no se tratara de algún villano, la neblina entorpecía su vista, no obstante fue entrenado para las artes, tanto del amor como de la guerra.

—¡Dí tu nombre y muéstrate ante mi!

Marte tembló de nuevo, no solo por la orden, sino por la sensación de estar en donde jamás había estado, las aguas del lago humedecían sus pies desnudos, subían por el tallo y alcanzaban sus pechos apenas cubiertos por esa exquisita tela de gasa lunar, el caballero advirtió una figura grácil y sinuosa que no se parecía en nada a la del sueño.

La llave solo funcionaba con herederos al trono, eso lo sabía ahora pero de igual manera el puente se abrió.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó sin temor— como guerreras y guardianas, no poseían nombres mas allá de los planetas a los que debían sus dones— no supo que decir, ni siquiera estaba segura de poder hablar ante él.

—¿Esta es tu apariencia? ¿Eres real? —a manera de respuesta Marte ofreció una diminuta reverencia, un gesto que pasó desapercibido por el caballero entretenido mucho más ahora en las exquisitas formas de la mujer— la leyenda hablaba de belleza más allá de ninguna otra y definitivamente estaba en lo cierto.

—¿Te entregarás a mi?

Era el designio de su futura Reina pero al tenerlo de frente descubrió que también era el designio de su corazón por años marchito, asintió a medida que el caballero hacía gala de sus escasos modales y le ofrecía una mano para sacarla del lago, la cabellera de Marte ondeaba al compás de las aguas con cada paso que daba.

—¿Lo harás? —ella sonrió y asintió de nuevo, el resplandor de las burbujas de Mercurio confería una luz sobrenatural a sus rostros— era cierto que él era demasiado apuesto y también era cierto que los terrestres poseían un ardor y clamor que para los lunares, estaba extinto.

Unieron sus labios en un ávido abrazo, sediento, hambriento, el hombre se aferró a las caderas de la mujer, pegándola a su cimiente la erección rígida e indomable que urgía por entrar en sus carnes. La despojo de sus prendas no sin antes dibujarla con manos violentas y la arrojó sobre el pasto, donde previamente había colocado la capa que les serviría de lecho.

Marte se entregaba a besos que le arrebataban el aliento y consumían su deseo, el fuego de la indomable guerrera, la —en algún momento— amazona que enfundaba su arco y lanzaba flechas sin parpadear, ni temblar, aunque justo ahora su cuerpo entero temblaba de lujuria y exceso. El hombre sucumbía a sus embistes, una guerrera jamás se dejaría doblegar por un inferior de modo que era ella quien marcaba el ritmo y galopaba al compás de su delirio. Lo que requería de él aparte de saciar su sed y llenar su carne, era permitirle entrar en su tierra.

La comunión entre ambos debía ser por tanto perfecta.

Debía ver sus sueños, conocer su pasado, ablandar su instinto de cazador y guerrero pues cualquiera que enfundara no solo armadura sino también espada debía ser un guerrero y mientras estaba en ello, fundiéndose en el clamor de sus ojos, hundiéndolo en la exquisitez de su vientre, entendió que aquella endemoniada farsa descubría no solo los sentimientos de él, sino los de ella.

Sus corazones se unieron así, desnudos ante sus miedos, ingenuos ante sus pasiones.

Ella que por mandato divino todo lo que podía esperar de la vida era una eternidad de servicio y él, que por mandato del Reino debía aceptar la corona y poseer una Reina —la que fuera— pues lo terrible que había en su destino, lo que había hecho que sucumbiera ante las promesas de una leyenda, era que su madre, no quería dejar de ser Reina.

Marte lloró por la tragedia de ambos, tanto de él como de su princesa. Ambos condenados a desposarse con quien no querían y ahora sabía porque su amada doncella se había encaprichado de entre todos los hombres en la tierra, con él y nadie más.

—¿Estás llorando? —el caballero la envolvió en su abrazo, la capa ahora cubriendo cual manto— ella asintió escondiendo el rostro con las manos, unas manos hermosas, como toda ella en realidad, era una Diosa, de la luna o de donde fuera, eso lo tenía más que claro y también el que le tenía sin cuidado.

Se había enamorado de ella, no solo de su belleza sino de la fragilidad oculta en ella, besó su frente y sus manos, besó su cabello y después le juró, que jamás la alejaría de su lado.

—¿Vendrás conmigo? —suplicó la dama, era la primera frase que decía desde su encuentro—

—Al cielo o al infierno…

—No necesito que vayas tan lejos —compartieron un nuevo beso, sin ser conscientes de estar siendo observados al otro lado del claro, la Reina Beryl lo había visto todo, desde el momento mismo en que la princesa guerrera descendió de los cielos, había escuchado los cuentos, leído las leyendas pero hasta ahora creía en ellos.

Endimion sería suyo y si tenía que matar a una Diosa, diezmar a un reino para conservar su corona y gobernar el pueblo, que así fuera.

Tras un nuevo intercambio, no solo de besos sino de caricias que dejaron de ser ansiosas para convertirse en manifestación de sueño y encanto el caballero y la guerrera cubrieron sus cuerpos con sus mantos, el camino estaba abierto, permanecería así hasta finalizar la Luna Nueva.

—¿Juras proteger a mi Princesa?

—Juro protegerte a ti

—Estoy aquí debido a ella

—Si requerimos su bendición para unir nuestros destinos, entonces que así sea

Beryl enfureció al tiempo que ambas figuras desaparecían junto con una luz, como rayo de luna.

En la superficie Lunar, Mercurio quedaba sin aliento al reconocer a su aliada apenas vestida y en compañía de ese hombre.

—¡Qué hiciste Marte! —la guardia Real pasaría de nuevo, no había tiempo para explicar, para pensar pero afortunadamente ella era la guardiana del conocimiento y prontamente esbozó un plan— llegaron así a los aposentos de la Princesa encontrándola con su vestido de novia, peinando su cabellera con un instrumento de plata y esbozando apenas una triste mueca.

—Majestad —saludaron y reverenciaron los presentes— ella al reconocerlo dejo lo que hacía y se arrojó a su pecho, el caballero estaba lívido de asombro _¿A caso esto era un sueño o tal vez…_

Selene lo condujo a su balcón trasero, al mismo lugar donde por meses enteros le observó en silencio, Endimion reconoció la vista desde ahí, iba a ese lugar a llorar a su padre y lamentar no solo su muerte, sino el que ahora, tuviera que convertirse en Rey.

—Lamento haberte traído así…—su voz, era cristalina y hermosa como toda ella, reconoció la fragilidad de una futura Reina, era la misma fragilidad que se esforzaba por ocultar él—

—¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Quién eres tú, quién es ella?

—Yo, soy la futura Reina de este palacio y ella es Marte mi más fiel guardiana.

—¿Y qué quieres de mi?

—Que me saques de aquí…—Mercurio y Marte quedaron sin aliento, la primera de ellas hasta perdió el equilibrio y se precipitó de rodillas sobre el blanco piso—

—Yo no puedo hacerlo por mi misma, si abandono este palacio el cristal de plata…

Un sonoro estruendo se escuchó entonces, las aguas del Palacio ondearon, los temores de las guerreras afloraron, La Reina abandonó su alcoba para averiguar lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Protege a la princesa! —Marte intercambió una mirada con el Terrestre, ni siquiera conocía su nombre, pero admiraba el calor de sus ojos, reconocía el filo de la mirada de un guerrero y por su parte él creía comprender de donde es que se venía todo esto.

—Andando —tomó a la princesa de la mano y corrió junto con ella detrás de las guerreras hasta que sus caminos se bifurcaron.

—¡Sácala del Palacio! —demandó Mercurio secundando los ataques de Marte, ellas dos peleaban juntas— hombro con hombro desde el inicio del tiempo y no solo haciendo uso de los elementos de los que eran guardianas y protectoras, ambas portaban armas en mano, en el caso de Mercurio una espada de hoja corta y en el caso de Marte un arco con flechas— los vieron partir por el largo de un corredor, escaleras abajo encontrarían los jardines y entonces Júpiter y Venus podrían socorrerlos, La Reina llamaba con desesperación a su hija, el vestido de novia volaba bajo los pies descalzos de la doncella había perdido las zapatillas a media escalera y estaba próxima a perder no solo la serenidad sino el aliento.

El caballero la colocó tras su cuerpo al tiempo que reconocía a cada uno de los invasores Beryl, siempre Beryl, esa bruja maldita jamás…

—Deberías irte…—demandó la Princesa— no tenía dudas de que la guardia Real se haría cargo de los invasores y que una vez lo hicieran sabrían que había sido ella y solo ella quien corrompió la ceremonia nupcial para unir a la Luna y la Tierra

—No lo haré…—respondió el caballero, Selene se miró en sus ojos, había aprendido a amar ese par de ojos a través de la distancia y sobre todo el tiempo— deseaba entregarse a él, de manera real y no solo en sus sueños, acarició su rostro sin ser consciente de estarlo haciendo y depositó un cálido beso en él— el mismo que trascendería los tiempos.

—¿Por qué no habrías de hacerlo? —Endimion le colocó entonces un objeto en la otra mano, un reloj de oro donde convergían a una hora exacta tanto el sol, como la luna—

—¿Qué es esto?

—Una promesa, de que te sacaré de aquí…—desenfundó su espada ya que la batalla los venía alcanzando y reemprendieron la marcha en dirección a los jardines— Selene vio a sus guerreras combatir airadamente, Luna en su vestido corto, amarillo con detalles negros, la espada de esgrima en la mano, la larga cabellera ondeando seguramente a la espera de su señor, Artemis, guerrero y guarda principal de su padre, había partido esa misma tarde junto con el resto.

No había un solo hombre en el palacio y justo ahora es que caía en la cuenta de ello, se horrorizo de manera inmediata al tiempo que las puertas al jardín eran abiertas de par en par, más guerreros venían de frente, ella soltó la mano de su salvador.

Marte lo divisó todo en medida que libraba su propia batalla, como en cámara lenta al igual que Mercurio.

La Reina gritaba a su hija, las aprendices a futuras guerreras seguían luchando, Júpiter y Venus, no las veía por ningún lado, pero pronto ya no tendrían nada más que mirar.

El Caballero volvió a tomar a la Princesa de la mano, la colocó protectoramente detrás de su cuerpo.

—¡Aléjate de ella Beryl! ¡Qué es lo que quieres aquí!

—¡Lo que es mío! La corona y el reino. Si tú no vas a dármelo, entonces nadie lo tendrá.

—¡No! —la invasora asesinó al Caballero, la espada atravesando su pecho, la princesa intentó correr pero el terror la paralizó— No era amor o arrepentimiento, era el horror de saber que había sido ella, quien había orquestado todo esto. Fue la siguiente en morir, ni siquiera ofreció resistencia o pidió perdón. Tomó la espada del Caballero que yacía inerte a escasos centímetros de su cuerpos y atravesó su piel con el filo. La sangre de la princesa había abierto el portal, solo su sangre podía cerrarlo.

La Reina gritó desconsolada, Luna se desvaneció a su vez, Mercurio gritaba a la vez a sus espaldas.

—¡Qué fue lo que hiciste, Marte! ¡Qué fue lo que hiciste! —pero ella ya no tenía oídos para nada más, solo sintió una brisa que le heló el alma, el roce de unas manos —posiblemente de Mercurio— y el clamor de una mirada —la del Caballero que pese a todo, se las había arreglado para volverla a ver, el azul de sus ojos se fue apocando, fue la única que lo vio, pues pronto la Reina, en su desesperación, tomó el cristal de plata, para aniquilar al enemigo y silenciar su última plegaria.

**. . . o.O.o . . . **

—¡Señorita Rei! —Nicholas llevaba un considerable rato entre consumido y aterrado, tratando de despertar a su doncella del templo— Rei respondió finalmente a sus ruegos, sus párpados se movieron, sus labios se abrieron y después de un angustioso momento, despertó. Él la acunó contra su pecho, la presionó protectoramente, temerosamente, ella reconoció el calor de su cuerpo y agradeció sus afectos.

—Se desmayó —ella asintió, no necesitaba que le explicaran su estado, sabía perfectamente bien que haber usado sus cabellos y sangre para invocar a los espíritus del fuego sería un poco más de lo que su cuerpo podría soportar, pero necesitaba verlo. Conocer el secreto oculto y ahora que lo sabía, su corazón, su cuerpo, todo su temple flaqueó.

—¿Sucede algo? —ella negó quedamente sin separarse de él y volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras estrujaba no solo su cerebro, sino también su corazón—

Ellos se amaron en un pasado distante, fueron ellos y no su Princesa y él.

Selene solo quería ser libre de sus ataduras para con el reino, pero en lugar de ello, todo lo que consiguió fue guiarlo a su perdición.

Los recuerdos que tenían del pasado, tanto él como ella, _¿entonces, eran inventados?_ No; mas bien interpretados de otra manera. La Reina en su inmenso dolor debió asumir que su hija se quitó la vida por amor y al renacer debió ofrecer a ambos esa mítica ilusión.

_Un baile de máscaras, una escapada por amor…_

Aunque de hecho, justo ahora, cerca de mil años después, ya no importaba.

—Señorita Rei _—Nicholas—_ ella amaba a Nicholas y no tenía la menor duda de que ellos —Serena y Darien— se amaban también. Renacieron en este mundo, eso era cierto, pero también el que sus vidas, como las conocían ahora los habían llevado a converger de distintos modos, haciendo que ellos fueran el uno del otro, de modo que no entendía por qué.

_¿Por qué se sentía tan inquieta, al faltar solo un par de días para la boda de su mejor y más querida amiga?_

Phobos y Deimos volvieron a gritar y volar por el templo, ella tuvo otra visión ahora, una que también fue vista por Michiru Kaiou a través de su espejo y por una joven Hotaru Tomoe que estaba a nada de caer presa del sueño.

Una que les heló el alma de la más joven a la más experta, pero era demasiado tarde como para poder evitar nada.

En algún lugar de Juban, Serena Tsukino salía de la ducha y entraba en su alcoba, con la toalla de baño pegada a su esbelta figura, contempló el vestido de bodas que había sido confeccionado por Lita Kino para su gran día. Solo un fin de semana la separaba de su más grande sueño, al fin sería feliz…pero como casi siempre sucede, en todo cuento de hadas. No sucedió exactamente así.

Una sombra ocupó su lugar al pretender observarse de cuerpo completo con el vaporoso vestido, una figura alta y delgada, de cabellos blancos y mirada helada. Diamante estaba al otro lado del espejo y eso fue lo último que vio pues tan pronto este se quebró su figura desapareció.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>CONTINUARÁ...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora:<strong> Dependiendo de sus comentarios, puedo dejar a Rei con Darien y a Serena con Diamante o tal vez Seiya (votaciones abiertas) gracias por leer.


End file.
